¿QUIEN NOS SALVARA AHORA?
by Darcyi
Summary: Resumen: Rey tenia frente a ella al nuevo Líder de la Primera orden todo parecía estar a punto de terminar, pero ¿Qué pasara con los sentimientos que no pueden ser ocultados? –Te necesito más de lo que puedo expresar en palabras- dijo el mientras acariciaba a su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su amada.


**HOLA QUE TAL QUERIDOS LECTORES, LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE ESTE DISFRUTANDO DE SU DÍA ,SEAN DE DONDE SEAN, PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTE FANFIC NACE DE MIS DESEOS DESESPERADOS DE QUE KYLO REN/BEN SOLO ENCUENTRE LA REDENCIÓN AL LADO DE NUESTRA REY, ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS, ME GUSTA CREER EN SITUACIONES ALTERNAS Y POR LO REGULAR HAGO ONE-SHOTS PORQUE SIENTO QUE MIS HISTORIAS APESTAN , BUENO EN GENERAL TODO PORQUE NO TENGO TAN BUENOS COMENTARIOS JAJA PERO LA VERDAD, MIENTRAS HAYA QUIENES DISFRUTEN DE ESTE SHIPP COMO YO PUES CONTINUARE  
ASÍ QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMÁS  
COMO SIEMPRE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD YO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **PD. SUGIERO ESCUCHEN CON ESTA CANCIÓN QUE FUE MI MOTORCITO PARA COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA :D**

 **watch?v=txwvrjn3K8k &t=0s&index=2&list=FL6v3rwzrwJgjvazcq9PBzLw**

 **SALUDOS LECTORES**

 **¿QUIEN VA A SALVARNOS AHORA** **?**

Resumen: Rey tenia frente a ella al nuevo Líder de la Primera orden todo parecía estar a punto de terminar, pero ¿Qué pasara con los sentimientos que no pueden ser ocultados? –Te necesito más de lo que puedo expresar en palabras- dijo el mientras acariciaba a su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su amada.

* * *

 **REY POV**

Kylo Ren yacía justo frente a mí el color castaño de sus ojos se cruzó con el avellana de los míos, resultaba increíble creer que estaba delante de mi aquel caballero al que todos le temían, sentía como cada parte de mi ser temblaba con solo verle, mi respiración se volvió tan acelerada que podía sentir como si todo a mi alrededor girara, estaba frente a mi después de tanto tiempo el hombre que rechazo mi mano, quien me dio la espalda y prefirió seguir por un camino lleno de oscuridad, un sitio al que no estaba dispuesta a entrar.

-Rey- pronuncio mi nombre con aquella voz que tantas noches había añorado escuchar, solo oírlo llamarme provoco que mi corazón diera un vuelco de trecientos sesenta grados, mis sentidos se nublaban por un segundo, pero no estaba dispuesta a flaquear por él, no de nuevo, no podía hacerlo ni tenía pensado permitirme, lo vi acercarse con lentitud a donde me encontraba y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía que detenerlo.

-Detente- dije de inmediato al sentirme expuesta ante él, el miedo se estaba apoderando de mí, el temor de tenerlo frente a mí, de saber que con un chasquido podía terminar con mis días, lo vi pararse en seco después de articular aquella insípida palabra, apretaba con fuerza sus labios y su mirada penetrante reflejaba sus deseos de aproximarse a donde me encontraba.

-te he extrañado- dijo sin más y justo en ese momento, en aquel lugar pronuncio aquellas palabras que tanto temía escuchar…

-No mientas- respondí rápidamente mientras llevaba mi mano derecha lentamente al cinturón que rodeaba mi cintura y donde descansaba mi sable de luz recién confeccionado, vi como su mirada rompía el contacto con la mía y seguía cada movimiento que hacía, fue entonces cuando lo supo e incluso él lo sabia

-supongo que vienes a acabar con mi vida- dijo con un tono de voz melancólico mientras su mano se deslizaba al temeroso sable de luz que descansaba en su cinturón, lo vi tomarlo y jugar con él para después buscar mi mirada- ¿es esto lo que quieres? - pregunto mientras encendía aquel sable de luz carmín, tan inestable como aquella vez que peleamos en la extinta Base Starkiller, tan peligroso como el día en que peleamos espalda con espalda en la sala del trono de Snoke

-sabes que no tengo elección- respondí mientras encendía mi sable de luz y el blanco que lo caracterizaba quedaba expuesto a la vista de Ben, lo vi esbozar una sonrisa fugas mientras bajaba su sable y me miraba con ese castaño intenso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me permitiste ver tu cara? - pregunto mientras daba un paso y yo retrocedía otro, lo vi por un instante agachar su cabeza, su melena oscura seguía tan larga como la última vez que nos vimos en el Supremacy, como el ultimo día en que nos permitimos tener contacto alguno, sus cabellos se deslizaban con delicadeza por sus mejillas mientras continuaba su andar hacia donde me encontraba

-Ha sido un largo tiempo Ben- respondí mientras tomaba una posición defensiva

\- ¿De verdad tendrán que ser las cosas de esta manera? - pregunto con melancolía mientras lo observaba subir el sable de luz carmín en una posición ofensiva – Sabes que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito- salió de sus labios mientras detenía su andar quedando a unos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba

\- Te lo pedí tantas veces, solo tenías que tomar mi mano- le recordé mientras sentía como la tristeza se apoderaba con cada segundo que transcurría más de mi ser, era consiente de como estaría expuesto cada uno de mis sentimientos y pensamientos ante él, sin embargo, en ese momento no importaba

-Rey, solo tenías que venir conmigo- dijo el mientras apagaba el sable de luz y lo dejaba caer sobre la superficie solida del suelo metálico de aquella habitación a la que me había colado

-me crees tan débil- dije de inmediato al ver las acciones de Ben… si porque el hombre que dejaba caer el sable no podría ser por ningún motivo Kylo Ren, el caballero oscuro… el hombre que no tenía corazón, por eso…yo hice lo mismo y apague mi sable y lo tire por los suelos

-Para mí jamás has sido débil – dijo en su defensa mientras lo veía cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y llevarse la mano al rostro

-Sabes porque estoy aquí- pronuncie aquellas palabras con un sentido que llevaba envuelta la afirmación, con un significado que no esperaba obtener respuesta alguna devuelta

-Lose- respondió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – sabes que a mí no me importa nada más en este momento… solo tu- finalizo mientras daba un paso hacia donde me encontraba, él siempre sabía que decir, sabia como llegar a mí, era consciente de mi soledad… y siempre supo leer mis sentimientos

-No hagas esto- le pedí mientras detenía su andar justo a escasos centímetros de donde me encontraba de pie, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler la menta que su boca despedía acompañada de aquel olor embriagante de alguna colonia que seguramente había utilizado, sujeté con fuerza mis nudillos hasta dejar que estos se tornaran de un color carmín que resaltaba entre mi piel blanca, los ojos de Ben se deslizaron hasta mis manos y fue entonces cuando lo vi llevar su mano hasta la mía y sujetarla con delicadeza.

-Rey-Me llamo de nuevo mientras observaba como se llevaba mi mano hasta sus labios y depositaba un beso gentil en ella, sus labios se separaron de la piel desnuda de mis manos, su mirada seguía en contacto con la mía, justo en ese instante cuando sus labios rozaron la piel de mis manos sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo- Solo ven conmigo- dijo nuevamente mientras sentía como rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentía que había cedido a los deseos que tenía el hombre que tenía frente a mí, no reaccionaba de forma alguna solo me limitaba a observar en silencio lo que hacía, mi pecho rozo con el suyo mientras el castaño de sus ojos se encontraba con el avellana de los míos, pronto dejo en libertad mi mano y llevo su mano a mi mejilla – Rey… solo quédate a mi lado esta vez- me pidió mientras pegaba su frente con la mía sentía como si mis piernas fueran a traicionarme en cualquier momento, estaba completamente segura que si no fuera por forma en que Ben rodeaba mi cuerpo hubiera doblegado en ese momento y hubiera perdido la capacidad de mantenerme de pie

-No puedo- respondí con la voz quebrada mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como aquel liquido caliente se deslizaba por mi mejilla- no puedo hacer eso Ben- repetí nuevamente mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en mi mejilla.

-Sabía que me dirías eso- respondió el mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo pronto se volvía tan ligero como si de una pluma se tratara y fue entonces cuando perdí el conocimiento.

Yo…. Había caído en la trampa de Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Con un movimiento rápido tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y contemple la belleza de la mujer que amaba, deje que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho mientras observaba su rostro relajado, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mire como su seño de fruncía parecía que estaba teniendo algún mal sueño, pero en cuestión de segundos este se relajó.

Después de tanto finalmente había logrado que ella viniera una vez más y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se me escapara como lo había hecho esa noche en el trono de Snoke, no permitiría que nuevamente la única persona que había sido capaz de llegar a mí se apartara de mi lado, esta vez me aseguraría de ser yo quien la protegiera, por una vez quería ser egoísta deseaba ton todo mi ser esconderla del mundo y evitar que una vez más llegara alguien e intentara apartarla de mi lado.

-Sera mejor que te lleve conmigo- le susurre al oído mientras comenzaba mi andar con destino a mi nave

-Señor- dijeron al unisón los guardias que me observaban desde la plataforma de despegue

\- ¿Mi nave esta lista para despegar? - pregunte de inmediato sin detener mi andar

-Por supuesto, lista para despegar en cualquier instante a cualquier sector que usted ordene- respondió con rapidez uno de los miembros del equipo de mantenimiento y soporte

-Excelente- respondí mientras aumentaba la velocidad de cada uno de mis pasos y me apresuraba a subir a mi nave.

Dentro de la nave me dirigí a la habitación que había sido diseñada para mi uso personal y con delicadeza deje el cuerpo de rey sobre aquella cama, sobre su cuerpo deje caer la tela suave buscando cubrirla del frio y me retire de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rápida.

Me dirigí rápidamente al sitio donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los controles de mi nave e ingrese las coordenadas del lugar donde mantendría a salvo a Rey mientras todo esto acababa, escuche el sonido de los propulsores preparados para zarpar y entonces sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, era cuestión de horas para estar finalmente en un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solo ella y yo.

* * *

 **REY POV**

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré envuelta en la oscuridad que rodeaba aquella habitación, pronto sentí los latidos de mi corazón intensificarse y el temor apoderarse con rapidez de mi ser ¿Dónde estaba y que había pasado? Esas preguntas rondaban mi mente hasta que vi abrirse la puerta que estaba frente a la cama donde me encontraba hasta hacia unos segundos dormida y entonces lo vi entrar

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? - pregunté rápidamente mientras me levantaba de la cama, sin embargo, algo andaba mal en mis piernas y rápidamente sentí la traición de su parte para encontrarme finalmente con la superficie metálica de aquella nave que estaba segura pertenecía a Ben, lo vi acercarse a mi lado con rapidez

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto de inmediato mientras tomaba mi mano, aquello me tomo por sorpresa y provoco que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, de un movimiento me deshice de su agarre y le dedique una mirada que estaba segura por su reacción dejaba en evidencia mi disgusto por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunté con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia mi disgusto mientras sin éxito intentaba ponerme de pie ¿Qué les pasaba a mis piernas, porque no estaban respondiendo?, el no respondió nada, solo se limitó a intentarme ayudar a ponerme de pie y debido a mi situación tuve que acceder a ello, sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y pronto coloco mi cuerpo sobre la superficie cálida de aquella cama y se sentó a mi costado – responde – exigí nuevamente al ver evasiva de su parte

-Aun no te lo puedo decir- respondió finalmente después de un largo silencio que se había propiciado entre nosotros

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme Ben? ¿A dónde diablos me llevas? - pregunte con enojo – acaso te crees que puedes hacer y disponer de mi como si fuera uno más de tus trofeos- finalice mientras intentaba alejarme de el

-Te equivocas, tu sabes que no eres un trofeo más para mí- dijo el mientras en su miraba veía la molestia – me orillaste a hacer esto, yo… simplemente no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir una vez más yo… no pienso perderte de nuevo- respondió provocando que el desconcierto nuevamente se apoderara de mi yo…

-Simplemente no te entiendo- respondí mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama intentando recobrar la cordura, no podía prestarme a sus juegos, era tarde no pretendía traicionar a la resistencia solo por un par de ojos bonitos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - pregunto el mientras me observaba con esa mirada penetrante, los nervios se hacían cada vez más presentes en mí, aquella situación era ridículo ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera pasando eso? ¿Cómo había terminado siendo raptada por Kylo Ren?

-Dices que me amas, pero no estás dispuesto a alejarte de este camino lleno de oscuridad- dije finalmente mientras rompía el contacto de su mirada con la mía – yo… no sé cómo debo de reaccionar o actuar a tu lado Ben, simplemente no quiero seguir jugando este juego tu y yo tomamos nuestras decisiones hace tiempo- finalice mientras buscaba su mirada nuevamente y entonces en ese momento aquel hombre que siempre demostraba dureza y frialdad a los demás se veía tan vulnerable ante mis ojos

-Simplemente no sé cómo debo de actuar cuando se trata de ti- confeso mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus pantalones y evitaba encontrarse su mirada con la mía – lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que has hecho algo conmigo- dijo aquello mientras se volteaba y sus ojos se encontraban con los míos – no sé lo que es, pero no quiero estar ni un solo segundo más lejos de ti, lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre- confeso mientras tomaba mi mano, aquellas palabras provocaron que mi corazón comenzara a latir con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar ante nuestro silencio sepulcrito el sonido de estos, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y como las palabras no salían de mi boca… ¿Era acaso que el realmente estaba enamorado?

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - pregunte finalmente cuando la calma regreso a mí, él se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos mientras continuaba sujetando mi mano con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarme –necesito una razón – dije aquello casi como una súplica, de verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba entender porque actuaba de aquella manera, porque si me amaba no podía renunciar a aquella oscuridad.

-Creo… que después de todo, aun me arrepiento de no haber tomado tu mano aquella noche- me confeso mientras sonreía con tristeza – si tan solo te hubiera seguido en aquel momento podría haberte tenido- finalizo

-Ben…- susurre su nombre con tristeza ante aquellas palabras que me habían sido confesadas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por bastante tiempo, él se dedicaba a mirarme mientras yo me limitaba a hacer lo mismo, no tenía miedo de él, jamás lo había sentido, sin embargo sus palabras habían provocado algo dentro de mí - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- pregunte con tristeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan testarudo y no me seguiste en aquel momento?- le dije aquello con pesar mientras observaba como pegaba su frente con la mía y cerraba sus ojos

-No lose- confeso casi en un susurro- no lose… la ira… el rencor… me segaron y en medio de toda aquella oscuridad perdí el único rayo de luz que había tenido en años… te perdí a ti- finalizo mientras abría sus ojos castaños

-No lo hagas- le pedí mientras sentía como sus labios rozaban los míos con delicadeza –por favor- susurré lo último con tal dificultad que dejaba en evidencia aquella desesperación envuelta en deseo que sentía por él.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Roce sus labios con los míos con tal delicadeza que al tacto podía saborear el sabor a fresa que su boca despedía, lentamente sus labios se acoplaron a los míos, cerro sus ojos y sentí como sus manos descansaban en mi pecho mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi polera negra, acune su rostro entre mis manos y nos deje llevar por aquella sensación que dejaba en evidencia la necesidad el uno por el otro, deslice con delicadeza mis manos hasta su cuello intentando profundizar aquello, sus labios se separaron un poco y tome la oportunidad para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis manos ante aquella intromisión sin embargo no me detuvo y resultaba evidente que yo no planeaba hacerlo. Pronto la necesidad del aire nos hizo separarnos, abrí mis ojos y observe su rostro sonrojado a no más poder sus parpados aún se mantenían cerrados y su respiración se había vuelto tan acelerada que dejaba en evidencia que aquello había sido demasiado incluso para ella, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y entonces el castaño intenso de mi mirar se encontró con el avellana de ella, sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, acto seguido dejo descansar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras sentía como sujetaba incluso con más fuerza que antes mi camisa, sabía que algo no estaba bien pero el miedo de preguntar resulto ser más fuerte por lo que solo me limite a rodearla entre mis brazos y acariciar su espalda con delicadeza mientras recargaba la barbilla en su cabeza esperando que aquello pasara.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio

-Sabes que esto no está bien Ben- dijo

-Porque no habría de estar bien que nos amemos- dije con molestia

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo ella mientras separaba su cabeza de mi pecho y su mirada se encontraba con la mía – no puedo traicionarlos –

-porque tengo que ser yo el que te pierda- dije aquello con resentimiento- simplemente no quiero dejarte ir, no de nuevo- le confesé mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío

-Ben- me llamo por aquel nombre que tanto había luchado por enterrar y que siempre se empeñaba en invocar- mírame- me pidió mientras separaba su cabeza de mi cuerpo y sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos- mírame- me pidió de nuevo a lo que me limite a acatar la orden y finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron – tienes que dejarme ir- me pidió mientras sonreía con tristeza

\- ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo? - pregunte aun cuando conocía la respuesta

-Sabes que la única forma de permanecer a tu lado es si tú te vas conmigo, si olvidas todo esto- confeso ella mientras sonreía con tristeza

-No puedo hacerlo- dije con pesar, su mirada reflejo la decepción ante mi respuesta, sus labios comenzaron a volverse temblorosos y su mirada de cristalizo en un instante, yo… yo era el causante de su dolor e incluso de las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

-Lose- respondió ella con dificultad mientras agachaba su rostro

-Perdóname- le dije aquello más como una súplica mientras tomaba su rostro con mi mano y la obligaba a verme, ahí estaban esas lagrimas deslizándose sin permiso por sus mejillas, me reprendí mentalmente por provocar en ella aquello, pero era tarde, sabía que no había marcha atrás y no pretendía mentirle nunca más.

Me acerque lentamente a ella una vez más y aceche sus labios saboree aquel sabor a fresas que su boca despedía mientras deslizaba mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, sentía la desesperación de hacerla mía en ese instante de demostrarle con acciones en lugar de palabras lo mucho que le amaba, sin embargo, no sabía si era en ese momento lo correcto, fue por ello que me detuve cuando finalmente la necesidad del aire se hizo presente entre nosotros.

-Rey… no sabes los deseos que despiertas en mi – le confesé mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya, sus manos recorrieron lentamente mi pecho hasta llegar a mis hombros, sujeto con fuerza la tela sobre estos y observe como se mordía la comisura de sus labios, aquello solo aumentaba en mi las ganas de poseerla en ese momento, de hacerla mía, agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos deseos carnales y cerré los ojos por un instante- no hagas eso- le pedí con un tono de voz suplicante – no sabes lo que provocas en mi con esa simple acción – le confesé mientras abría mis ojos y me encontraba con su mirada, separe mi frene de la suya y tome su mano entre las mías la lleve a mis labios y deposite un beso suave en ellas mientras observaba cada una de sus reacciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas que resaltaban en su piel clara, sus ojos avellana que dejaban en evidencia la sorpresa ante mis acciones, ante mis palabras, podía sentirlo, sabía que ella me correspondía.

-no te contengas- susurro con dudar mientras era esta vez ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, cerré los ojos y espere paciente el roce de sus suaves labios sobre los míos que no tardaron en encontrarse, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente de mis hombros hasta la línea que se formaba de mi cuello a mi barbilla para después desplazarse hasta mis cabellos, donde con delicadeza enredo sus dedos buscando profundizar nuestro beso, buscando hacer más íntimo aquel encuentro.

\- ¿Estas segura?- pregunte con dificultad mientras separaba mis labios de los suyos, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y solo asintió con su cabeza, aquello era más que suficiente para mí, deposite un beso en su frente y tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y para colocarlo sobre aquella ancha cama acompañada por las fradas negras que hacían juego con el color de mi habitación, acto seguido coloque mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y por un instante me quede contemplado la vista que me regalaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración acelerada y sus ojos humedecidos.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - pregunto con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia su vergüenza mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora, me limite a sonreírle de lado y sin dudarlo le respondí lo hermosa que se veía de aquella manera.

Nuevamente me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su frente para después seguir con sus mejillas y terminar una vez más en sus labios sabor fresa donde me dedique a degustar de hasta la última gota de aquel fruto que hasta hacia unos instantes me resultaba prohibido, desplace una de mis manos lentamente desde su brazo izquierdo hasta encontrarme con la pala de su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos mientras con el otro brazo procuraba cuidar que el peso de mi cuerpo no cayera en su totalidad sobre el de ella, sentí su mano libre deslizarse con delicadeza sobre mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a mi hombro y continuar su camino hasta mi cuello donde dejo descansar la palma de su mano acariciándome lenta e inconscientemente la piel desnuda provocando en mí que una serie de corrientes eléctricas se hicieran presentes en mi cuerpo.

-Para- le susurre cuando separe mis labios de los suyos, sentía como el aire me faltaba después de aquel beso, después de aquella caricia, solo había bastado un roce para que provocara que dentro de mí se desencadenará la bestia que había mantenido a raya durante tantos años, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa e inmediatamente supe que debía explicarle el motivo de aquella suplica, solté el agarre de nuestra mano y lleve mi mano a su mejilla la cual acaricie con delicadeza – si vuelves a tocarme de esa manera no sé si pueda controlarme- le confesé provocando que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar de mi boca aquellas palabras, sus mejillas que hasta ese momento ya se encontraban rojas se tornaron de un carmín más intenso – lo siento- dije de inmediato mientras sonreía de lado.

Deposite un beso en su mano para después colocarla sobre mi hombro, acaricie con delicadeza su rostro mientras veía como el avellana de sus ojos se volvía más oscuro con cada segundo que transcurría, sonreí para mis adentros y comencé a deslizar mi mano de su mejilla hasta llegar a la abertura que se formaba entre su mentón y sus frágiles hombros, deje que mis labios tocaran la piel desnuda de su cuello y al instante sentí su cuerpo temblar ante el roce de mi boca sobre aquella zona, no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa al saber lo que había provocado en ella, continúe depositando pequeños besos en aquel lugar mientras mi mano decencia lentamente por las curvas que se formaban en su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas donde me detuve

-Ben…- la escuche llamarme con dificultad, separe mis labios de la piel desnuda de su cuello, nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, ella me sonrió mientras llevaba su mano que descansaba hasta hacia unos instantes en mi hombro a mi mejilla –esto es demasiado…- dijo con dificultad mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa por la reacción que mostraba ante aquella situación, tome sus manos y las retire con delicadeza

-Déjame verte- le pedí mientras ponía a los costados de su cuerpo ambas manos que rápidamente de encargo de colocar sobre mi cuerpo – no tienes que avergonzarte… aún no hemos hecho nada- le recordé mientras llevaba una de mis manos a la coleta que mantenía cautivo sus cabellos, deslice la liga que sujetaba sus cabellos lentamente para después dejar que aquellos cabellos de esparcieran sobre el telar negro que cubría la cama – así te vez mejor – le confesé mientras lanzaba a algún lado de la habitación la liga que había mantenido sujeto su pelo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más, enredo los dedos de sus manos en mis cabellos negros mientras yo me encargaba de poco a poco deshacerme de las prendas que nos estorbaban, deje que mi mano se deslizara de su rostro hasta los botones que ocultaban su cuerpo, uno a uno los fui desbotonando mientras saboreaba el dulce néctar del que se me había privado pro tanto tiempo, cuando llegue al último botón separe sus labios de los míos, abrió sus ojos que me miraban con confusión , con la mirada le pedí permiso para deshacerme de la prenda que ocultaba su pecho, ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna, con delicadeza retire la prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo, y la lance a algún lado de la habitación, sonrió mientras sus mejillas continuaban de aquel rojo carmín intenso que comenzaba a gustarme, sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi pecho donde sujeto el zíper de la playera que utilizaba hasta ese momento y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente mientras su mirada avellana se perdía en el castaño de la mía, deje que hiciera lo que ella desea y justo al borde, cuando estaba por terminar se detuvo, asentí con la cabeza y en un instante se deshizo de la prenda que cubría mi pecho, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, la observe mientras se perdía en lo que tenía frente a ella

-Ben…- me llamo con preocupación al ver cada una de las cicatrices producto de aquella guerra habían quedado impresas a lo largo de mi cuerpo –Ben...- me llamo de nuevo mientras colocaba sus manos temerosa, como si tuviera miedo de provocar un daño mayor, deje que se tomara su tiempo, seguía con la vista cada una de sus acciones mientras luchaba por contener los deseos de tomar su cuerpo y poseerla, con la yema de sus dedos recorría cada una de las líneas que descansaban en mi pecho -¿Te duelen?- pregunto con cautela mientras buscaba mi mirada y detenía su inspección

-No- respondí mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías y depositaba un beso en ellas – solo son cicatrices – le respondí mientras la liberaba del agarre, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos instantes y entonces sentí como con sus manos rodeaba mi cuello atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, su pecho choco con el mío sin darme la oportunidad de contemplar la desnudes que ella exhibía para mí en ese momento y sin previo aviso sentí el roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada cerda de mi ser, -Rey…- la llame con dificultad mientras sentía como sus manos descendían lentamente por mi pecho, acariciando cada una de las líneas, mientras con sus labios depositaba pequeños besos en mis hombros, luchaba por mantenerme a raya por disfrutar de aquello, de su cercanía, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus caricias.

Deslice mi mano hasta su abdomen y comencé a subir con lentitud hasta llegar a su pecho donde sentí como su cuerpo se tensó cuando mis manos se encontraron con la piel desnuda de esta, escondí mi rostro en la abertura de su cuello mientras depositaba pequeños besos tal y como ella había hecho conmigo hasta hacia unos instantes, con la otra mano me dedique con delicadeza a acariciar cada uno de sus pechos mientras escuchaba como de sus labios salía uno que otro suspiro cuando sujetaba con delicadeza su pecho, sentía el roce de su aliento sobre la piel desnuda de mis hombros mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo en ese momento, que disfrutaba de estar de esa manera tanto como yo lo hacías, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de lo que hacíamos. Poco a poco comencé a descender de su cuello a sus hombros donde depositaba pequeños besos para finalmente llegar a sus pechos donde me dediqué a acariciar uno mientras con el otro succionaba lenta y cuidadosamente procurando no lastimarla, escuchaba el sonido de su voz pidiéndome detenerme mientras los dedos de sus manos se enredaban en mis cabellos, los acariciaba y succionaba ambos pechos como si del néctar más delicioso se tratara, escuchaba los gemidos que de sus labios comenzaban a salir con mayor frecuencia, aquello provocaba en mi tal satisfacción que mi virilidad me imploraba ser liberada de aquel encierro, deje que mis labios continuaran trazando un camino sobre todo su cuerpo, descendí de sus pechos a su abdomen para llegar a su cintura donde me detuve

\- ¿Puedo? - pregunte mientras levantaba mi vista y con mis manos sujetaba sus pantalones, la observe con el cabello alborotado con sus ojos cristalizados y las mejillas sonrojadas asentir mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, lo sabía, sabía que estaba avergonzada, sabía que era yo quien provocaba aquello en ella, sabía que desea aquel encuentro tanto como yo. De un movimiento rápido me deshice de sus pantalones y deje que conservara aun su ropa interior, la vista resultaba magnifica la tenía justo en ese momento frente a mí, a la criatura más bella con sus cabellos dispersos por toda la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalizados, luchando con el sentimiento de vergüenza y escondiendo con sus manos la desnudes de su pecho, de nuevo coloque mi cuerpo sobre ella y con los codos de mis brazos procure no dejar que mi peso cayera sobre ella, le sonreí mientras con mi mano retiraba uno de sus cabellos que me obstruía la vista -¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas y después en sus labios sabor fresa

-Sí..-respondió con dificultad entre besos mientras llevaba sus manos a mis mejillas y cerraba sus ojos profundizando el beso que gustoso correspondí, me perdí por un instante en el sabor de su boca, pronto recorrí una vez más cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas donde me detuve por un segundo y después lo supe, no planeaba detenerme ahí, deslice mi mano debajo de la ropa interior que resguardaba su feminidad y entonces lo hice sin previo aviso introduce uno de mis dedos en su intimidad provocando que su cuerpo se retorciera bajo el mío y dejara escapar un gemido entre nuestros besos , sentí sus manos sujetar con mayor fuerza mi cuello.

-Está bien…- le susurre con dificultad mientras asaltaba sus labios, continúe con mi tarea dejaba que entrara y saliera lentamente, sigilosamente, deseando que disfrutara de aquello tanto como lo hacía, pronto sentí como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el mío, con delicadeza saque mi mano y entonces lo supe ella estaba lista para recibirme, la mire a los ojos y retire los cabellos que me obstruían la vista, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sonreí –¿Estas lista?- pregunte finalmente después de algunos segundos cuando su respiración comenzó a regularizarse, ella solo asintió y me dio un beso fugas en la comisura de los labios.

-Lo estoy- respondió finalmente, separé nuestros cuerpos y rápidamente me deshice de las prendas que me estorbaban, dejando expuesta mi virilidad, sus ojos se volvieron temerosos al ver expuesta mi desnudes –Ben…- me llamo finalmente

-Está bien- le respondí mientras nuevamente me tumbaba sobre ella, acaricie su rostro y deposite pequeños besos alrededor de este, en su frente, en su mejilla para después terminar en sus labios – no haría nada que te lastime- le asegure mientras dejaba que mi mano descendiera hasta sus piernas para abrirme lugar, coloque sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas y coloque mi miembro en su entrada, observe como de nueva cuenta su respiración se precipitaba, sus ojos avellana rebelaban el temor y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis hombros – Esta bien- le susurre al oído- no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, me puedo detener en cualquier momento- le asegure para después depositar pequeños besos en su hombro – No tenemos que hacer esto si no estás lista Rey- sentí el roce de su respiración sobre mi cuello mientras me sujetaba con fuerza

-Está bien Ben…- me llamo de nuevo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos –solo recuerda ser gentil- me pidió mientras depositaba en mis labios un beso.

En ese momento sentí que nada más podría detenerme, separamos nuestros labios, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me limite a asentir con la cabeza, deslice mi mano hasta mi virilidad y la coloque en la entrada de su feminidad donde comencé a introducirla con delicadeza, pronto sentí como comenzaba Rey a enterrar las uñas de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, introduje mi miembro cada vez más en su interior hasta que llegue a la barrera que comprobaba su virginidad

-Rey- la llame intentando captar su atención – querida… puede que esto duela un poco – le advertí mientras me acercaba a sus labios con el propósito de distraerla, nuevamente el sabor a fresas embriago cada uno de mis sentidos esta vez, sentía su necesidad con cada roce, con cada caricia que me propiciaba fue entonces cuando de una embestida entre por completo en ella, sentí como ahogaba un grito en medio de aquel beso y como sus uñas se enterraban en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, separe mis labios de los de ella y abrí mis ojos mientras ella apretaba los suyos con fuerza, me mantuve tan quieto como pude, pronto sentí como mi miembro se envolvía con rapidez de un líquido , me acerque a su oído y comencé a susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras deseando que aquel dolor que le provocaba pasara con rapidez, - Todo estará bien querida, está bien… no voy a moverme hasta que me digas – le susurre mientras sentía como sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cuerpo, trascurrieron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, y estos se encontraron con los míos, deslizo su mano hasta mi mejilla la cual acaricio con gentileza mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas que de inmediato me alarmaron

-Estoy bien- dijo ella percatándose de mi preocupación – solo… solo duele un poco – me confeso – pero puedes continuar

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunte acercando mi rostro al suyo - puedo parar si quieres - le recordé

-Estoy bien Ben- respondió ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – puedes continuar- finalizo mientras sujetaba mi espalda con sus manos, cerré mis ojos y con cuidado Salí de ella para después entrar procurando controlar mis ínsitos de poseerla en ese momento con fiereza, escuchaba los gemidos que dejaba escapar de su boca cada que entraba y salía de ella, el calor de su aliento chocaba con la piel desnuda de mi cuello provocando que algo en mi interior se encendiera y deseara poseerla rápidamente. Pronto pareció acostumbrarse al allanamiento del agente intruso y me permitió penetrar su interior con más fuerza, deslice mis manos por sus piernas bien torneadas y las lleve hasta mi cintura donde ella se encargó de enredarlas profundizando las embestidas, escuchaba como me llamaba por mi nombre entre gemidos, sus manos recorrían las zonas que nunca antes nadie había recorrido y me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba y lo que había esperado por mí, yo me limitaba a disfrutar del aroma de su piel, del contacto de sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo, recorría con mis manos cada rincón de su cuerpo que nunca había sido explorado por hombre alguno, me sentía dichoso de ser el primero y el último hombre de su vida

-No sabes cuánto esperé por ti- le confesé con dificultad mientras entraba y salía de ella

-Ben… te amo- dijo ella mientras escondía su rostro en la abertura de mi cuello.

Pronto sentí que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sujeté las piernas de rey con fuerza mientras aumentaba la fuerza con que la embestía y susurraba su nombre, le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo que había esperado por ella, de un momento a otro sentí como sus uñas se calvaban con fuerza en la piel desnuda de mi espalda y dejaba escapar un suspiro, fue así que de un instante a otro sentí como algo salía de mí y se vertía en su interior. Deje que el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre el de ella pero procurando no lastimarla, ambos respirábamos con dificultad, su aliento chocaba con la desnudes de mi cuello mientras con sus brazos rodeaba mi espalda, después de algunos segundos me reincorpore lo suficiente para sacar mi miembro de su interior y me tire a su lado, atraje su cuerpo al mío y le ofrecí mi pecho de almohada que acepto gustosa, tome la sabana entre mis manos cubriéndonos a ambos, observe el cabello alborotado de Rey mientras sus mejillas conservaban en rojo carmín que me había comenzado a gustar ver en ella, su mano descansaba en mi pecho y yo me dedicaba a contemplar maravillado aquella vista, era difícil de creer que aquello fuera real , realmente se había entregado a mi esa noche, acaricie su espalda mientras observaba como recuperaba el aliento, parecía más cansada que yo, supongo que era normal debido a que jamás había estado con ningún hombre.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte después de algunos minutos - ¿No he sido muy agresivo? -

-Estoy bien- respondió con los ojos aun cerrados – has sido tan gentil conmigo, solo … ha dolido un poco y me siento tan cansada- confeso mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al mío, le rodé con mis brazos y dejé descansar mi mentón en su cabeza mientras aspiraba el olor a jazmín que su cabello dependía

-Lo siento…- dije sin pensar- te prometo que la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso – le asegure

-Ben…- me llamo casi en un susurro- olvídalo- dijo – solo necesito dormir- susurro con dificultad

-Lose… lose… solo duerme- le respondí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – te amo Rey-

-Yo también…- respondió sin dudar para después sumirse en el mundo de los sueños

Me quede observándola mientras dormía por un largo tiempo, temía cerrar los ojos y despertar para darme cuenta que todo aquello era un sueño, acaricie su cabello por un largo tiempo mientras me encargaba de resguardar la tranquilidad de sus sueños, la mujer que amaba y por quien había esperado tanto tiempo finalmente se había entregado a mí, finalmente era mía, algo era seguro no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca más, no después de lo que habíamos hecho hoy, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la única cosa que realmente me hacía sentir vivo

-Te prometo que no permitiré que nada nos separe Rey- le susurre al oído mientras cerraba los ojos y me perdía en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **REY**

-Rey, estoy en casa- escuche la voz de Ben, mi corazón se aceleró con solo escucharlo, con cuidado me levante del pequeño sillón que se encontraba instalado en mi habitación y deje en la mesita de noche el estambre que me encontraba utilizando para tejer

-Ben- lo llame con alegría cuando llegue a la entrada donde lo vi despojarse de sus pertenencias y colocar su sable de luz sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? - le reclamen

-Lo siento- se justificó de inmediato mientras me rodeaba entre sus brazos y depositaba un beso en mis labios- siento haberlos dejado a ti y a Han tanto tiempo solos- se justificó mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi vientre ya crecido

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si nuestro bebe hubiera decidido nacer en tu ausencia? - le reproche con un enojo fingido, Ben sonrió y me dio otro beso en los labios intentando pedir un perdón que no era necesario

-Lo siento tanto, ahora ¿Cómo compensare a mi querida esposa el mal rato que le he hecho pasar? - dijo con picardía- Oh…- exclamo como si una idea hubiera venido en ese mismo instante a su cabeza, sus ojos dejaban en evidencia sus intenciones

-Estás loco –dije de inmediato mientras sentía como mi rostro se incendiaba

-Oh querida, el doctor dijo que estaba bien mientras fuéramos cuidadosos- me recordó mientras me tomaba en brazos –y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado- me confeso mientras besaba mi frente.

 **MESES MÁS TARDE**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Llegue a casa después de un día demasiado ajetreado para la nueva orden jedi y llame a mi esposa sin obtener respuesta alguna, deje mis pertenencias en la entrada y lleve conmigo solo el sable de luz, me dirijo con tranquilidad a la habitación de donde aquella dulce melodía era recitada por mi bella esposa, y entonces de manera furtiva desde el marco del cuarto de nuestro hijo la observe como lo acunaba entre sus brazos y le cantaba al pequeño que caía en el mundo de los sueños acompañado del sonido de la dulce voz de la única mujer que había logrado capturar cada uno de mis sentido, me acerque con cautela y los rodé entre mis brazos tomándola por sorpresa

-Ben, vaya que me has dado un susto- confeso en un susurro mientras mecía a nuestro hijo

-Te han dicho que te vez hermosa- le recordé, ella solo sonrió ante mi comentario y continúo mirando a nuestro hijo

-Eres el único loco que piensa eso- confeso mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi pecho

-me alegra haber sido el único que viera eso, no habría tolerado que alguien te apartara de mi lado- le confesé

-nadie habría podido- me aseguro mientras se deshacía de mi agarre y dejaba descansar el cuerpo de nuestro bebe en la cuna para después regresar a mí y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos – tú eras el único que entendía la soledad que sentía- confeso

-Nunca volverás a estar sola- le asegure

-Lose…- respondo mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi pecho

-Te amo- le recordé mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Lose- respondió- yo también te amo- finalizo.


End file.
